reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn's Big River Rescue
Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn's Big River Rescue is an upcoming 2011 film starring Jake T. Austin, Moises Arias, Jodi Benson, Bruno Campos, Patrick Warburton, Wayne Knight, Mark Hamill, Bonnie Hunt, J. G. Quintel, William Salyers and Orlando Bloom. Plot Set in the year 1904, a logger named Mighty Bruno (Bruno Campos) escapes from a logging camp called 'Grouch and Sons Lumber Camp' using a sign board as a raft while the narrator (Jodi Benson) narrates the story. Meanwhile, down the Mississippi River, we meet fearsome duo Tom Sawyer (Jake T. Austin) and Huckleberry Finn (Moises Arias) at their homestead. Finn is working on an Amusement Park called 'Kung-Fu Koala Land' while Tom is working on tax preparation buisness. However, during work, They meet Mr. Grouch (Patrick Warburton) and his co-workers Moe and Al (Wayne Knight and Mark Hamill) They tell Tom and Finn about Mighty Bruno and give him a 'Wanted' poster with a 2,000,000 dollar reward and a signal flare. That night, Tom and Finn encounter Mighty Bruno, who is not all bad. He's originally looking for his mom, Tiffany (Bonnie Hunt) so they can sing together. However, Mr. Grouch, Moe and Al return after Finn accidently sets off the signal flare. Tom, Finn and Bruno escape, leaving their homestead behind. Finn is happy that he and Tom are going to bring Bruno back home, but all Tom can think about is the 2,000,000 dollars he just lost and if he and Finn weren't back at their homestead by November 12th (In the film it's August and it's Days 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 and 18.) when the man from the goverment showed up, he was going to lose a lot more. The next morning, Tom and Finn arrive at Muscatine, where they devise a plan: They put Bruno on the train to New Orleans and they walk home by August 16. However, while trying to find a train station, Finn discovers the townspeople have signal flares, so he, Tom and Bruno flee Muscatine. However, Mordecai and Rigby (J. G. Quintel and William Salyers) meet up with Tom and Finn. Mordecai and Rigby are allowed on their raft. They give them 10 dollars for train fare, but this causes Tom to evacuate the group and return to their homestead alone. However, he remembers about Mighty Bruno and gets on the train to New Orleans. Finn, Bruno, Mordecai and Rigby arrive at New Orleans, but encounter Mr. Grouch. They reach Tiffany and she and Bruno are reunited again. It is revealed that Bruno was sentenced to 3 years of community service at Grouch and Sons Lumber Camp after being caught with 1900 pounds of stolen timber. It was Grouch who had stolen the timber and was sent to jail. November 12 comes and the man from the goverment (Orlando Bloom) gives Kung-Fu Koala Land and Tom's Tax Preperation to Tom and Finn. For returning Bruno to his mother, they are each given 12,0000,0000 dollars. They finish Kung-Fu Koala Land and Tom's Tax Preperation by November 15th. When the theme park opens, they fall in love with some girls named Alice and Carrie. During the Credits, outtakes are shown, some of them including Tom smacking a tree repeatedly while swinging on a vine and Finn eating a grilled cheese sandwich during scene 85 (Muscatine) and getting a squeaky voice like Fred Figglehorn. The end also shows a trailer to the animated crossover sequel, The Regular Show Movie. Cast *Jake T. Austin: Tom Sawyer, the main protagonist of the film. Owner and Maker of Tom's Tax Preperation. *Moises Arias: Huckleberry Finn, the main deuteragonist. Owner and Maker of Kung-Fu Koala Land. *Jodi Benson: Alexis 'Lex' Gunnaro, the narrator of the story and film. *Bruno Campos: Mighty Bruno, the tritagonist of the film. *Patrick Warburton: Mr. Grouch, the main antagonist of the film. *Wayne Knight: Moe, co-worker and right-hand man to Mr. Grouch. *Mark Hamill: Al, co-worker and second right-hand man to Mr. Grouch. *Bonnie Hunt: Tiffany, Bruno's mom. Reunited with Bruno by the end of the film. *J. G. Quintel: Mordecai, a blue jay. Park groundskeeper. Friends with Rigby. *William Salyers: Rigby, a brown raccoon. Park groundskeeper. Friends with Mordecai. *Orlando Bloom: Goverment man. A minor character. Gives people homesteads. Category:2013 movies Category:Nicktoon Movies